Tu y Yo somos
by WandyPandy
Summary: Después del incidente en el bar de lesbianas y tras su pequeño teatro frente Giovanni, Maura acaba cayendo en la cuenta que algo ha alterado su percepción con respecto a la morena. ¿Seguirán siendo amigas después de esto o el sentimiento se convertirá en algo más?
1. Chapter 1

**Lo personajes no me pertenecen, los hecho narrados son ficción, cualquier similitud con la realidad es pura coincidencia.**

**Buenas gente les traigo otra historia, cortita de momento para saber que opinan, cualquier sugerencia, comentario o critica es bienvenido, desde ya muchas gracias :D**

Tu y Yo somos…

"Tu también eres italiana y somos buenas amigas.

Si pero yo soy interesante, y no quieres dormir conmigo… ¿o si?"

¿O si?, esa pregunta giraba en su cabeza una y otra vez, era verdad que jane era una mujer muy atractiva, inteligente, valerosa, ¿sexy?, si, Jane era una mujer sexy, la clase de mujer que le gustaría si le gustaran las mujeres, pero esa no era su realidad, siempre le habían gustado los hombres y si se decidiera a experimentar con el género femenino, la morena, definitivamente estaría fuera del catálogo, simplemente porque era su mejor amiga.

J- Maura, puedes pasarme la sal- Jane se quedó mirándola fijo- ¡Maura!

M- ¡Que!- exclamo exaltada saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

J- La sal, ¿en donde tienes la cabeza?

M- Me quedé preocupada por todo este asunto de Giovanni- dijo con prisa temiendo un brote de urticaria mientras se levantaba de la mesa flotante para traer el salero- deberías dejar la sal.

J- Porque haría eso- dijo riendo- la vida es muy corta como para andar evitando la hipertensión- tomo el pequeño recipiente blanco y cubrió su comida con placer- y la próxima vez que yo te diga que te alejes de alguien hazlo, no volveré a salvarte el cuello.

M- Crees que de verdad se creyó todo eso de que tu y yo somos…- Maura ni siquiera podía decirlo, la sensación de tener a la morena sujetándola por la cintura le había dado un confort tan extraño que tenía miedo de las repercusiones.

J- Giovanni tiene el cerebro de un mono, claro que lo creyó.

M- Los monos están entre las criaturas más inteligentes del reino animal después de los humanos.

J- Maura no me fastidies y déjame cenar tranquila.

La pelirroja la miró con ganas de acotar algo más pero decidió que lo mejor era no comenzar una discusión que pudiese terminar en confesión.

¿Confesión de qué?, pensaba mientras estaba tendida boca arriba en su cama junto a una Jane que dormía profundamente. Quizás el incidente en el bar de lesbiana y todo ese asunto de Giovanni había abierto una puerta en su relación con la morena que simplemente no se atrevía a cruzar, porque … ¿y si le gustaba lo que había del otro lado?, ¿ y si descubría que sentía algo más por Jane? . Lo que le faltaba, estar a estas alturas de su vida suponiendo, desde cuando se cruzaba la frase y si por su cabeza, todo ese dilema estaba quitándole el sueño y robándole la razón, había olvidado lo largo que se torno ese día y lo cansada que estaba, finalmente tras otra hora de atormentarse acabo rendida ante el sueño.

M-Jane despierta, dijiste que me acompañarías a correr

J- Cinco minutos más- exclamo la morena cubriéndose la cara con la almohada.

M- Vamos levántate, te compraré un gran trozo de pastel si lo haces- dijo con su voz compradora.

J- Eso se llama extorción Maura- la pelirroja sonrió triunfante al ver como su compañera salía con prisa de la cama. Bajaron a la calle en donde una hermosa mañana soleada las esperaba para su entrenamiento diario y tras casi una hora ya se encontraban en su parque habitual estirando los músculos para luego regresar a casa de la forense.

G- Eee Jane, Maura se ven bien- dijo el italiano acercándose a ellas esbozando su típica sonrisa.

J- Giovanni, que coincidencia, ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto rápidamente la morena sin poder disimular su disgusto por cruzarse al mecánico.

G- Voy de paso, tu madre me prometió unas galletas.

M- Ángela es una gran cocinera- acoto la pelirroja sonriendo cordialmente.

G- ¿Han dormido juntas verdad? Se las ve bien, no se si me entienden- exclamó con picardía disfrutando de la situación.

J- Eso no es asunto tuyo, porque mejor no sigues tu camino que nosotras nos iremos…

M- a casa, y nos vamos a casa- la interrumpió sin saber porque dándole a entender al muchacho que Jane estaba con ella.

G- De acuerdo chicas, las veo luego, se ven bien.- exclamo finalmente y se marcho.

J- ¿Por qué has dicho eso?- pregunto Jane con ingenuidad

M- Es que temí que volviese a invitarnos a participar de un trío- se apresuró a contestar sabiendo que en el fondo lo único que buscaba con aquella frase era que Jane volviese a fingir ser su novia y la abrazara por la espalda.

El resto del día continuó pacífico y sin sobresaltos para alivio de Maura que por algún extraño motivo no podía quitarse de la cabeza las manos delgadas de la morena sobre su abdomen, quería volver a sentirlas, necesitaba su respiración otra vez sobre su cuello, el calor de su cuerpo tan cerca del suyo, necesitaba…

J- ¿Estas lista?- la interrumpió la detective al tiempo que apoyaba su mano en el hombre de Maura

M- Me has asustado Jane- la forense suspiró luego del sobresalto y levanto la cabeza hasta encontrarse con esos ojos marrones penetrantes- estaba demasiado concentrada.- aparto rápidamente la mirada de la morena y se quitó la bata de laboratorio colgándola en su perchero.

J- Has estado muy distraída desde ayer, ¿sucede algo que deba saber?- pregunto Jane con curiosidad.

M- No, Claro que no, ¿Por qué preguntas?

J- Tu podrás tener un posgrado en psicología forense amiga, pero no olvides que soy detective, me doy cuenta cuando alguien me oculta información- la increpo con la mirada acusándola de antemano.

M- No es nada Jane- se atajo la pelirroja con miedo a decir algo que no estaba segura si sentía o solo era una emoción pasajera.

J- Si no quieres contarme no tienes que hacerlo, pero quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo a pesar de todo, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo Jane en tono comprensivo tomándola por los hombros y clavando su mirada en ella.

De nuevo esa sensación de satisfacción la envolvía, ¿y si le decía todo?, y si le confesaba que en las últimas 24 horas en lo único que había pensado era en tenerla cerca, en besarla, en sus manos sobre su cintura. Ya basta Maura, céntrate de una vez, pensó para sus adentros recobrando la compostura, Jane es tu amiga y nada cambiara eso.

M- Lo se- exclamo finalmente devolviéndole una sonrisa- vamos a cenar.- Y mientras veía a la morena salir del laboratorio y llamar el ascensor se quedo con la mirada perdida en las curvas de la mujer que la aguardaba al otro lado del pasillo, ¿y si cambiaba?¿y si verdaderamente algo podía hacer que Jane fuese más que su amiga?.


	2. Chapter 2

Galleta de la fortuna

Como todos los viernes y acorde al turno previamente establecido, el restorán lo escogió la forense, así que ahí estaba Jane, sentada bajo una tenue luz roja que despedía una farola de papel. El recinto de temática oriental se le hacía muy incómodo a la hora de ser simplemente Jane, por lo que no podía mantenerse quieta y cómoda a la vez. La pelirroja la miraba absorta en sus facciones mientras la mujer frente a ella, jugaba con los palillos chinos y hacía malabares con el recipiente que contenía el sake.

M- Acabarás derramando eso si sigues jugueteando- la regaño finalmente sin poder contenerse mas.

J- Si se cae será tu culpa, sabes muy bien que me siento un bicho raro sentada aquí, todo el mundo parece mirarme.

M- Todo el mundo te mira porque insistes en comportarte como una niña inquieta- sonrió dulcemente sabiendo con antelación lo mucho que amaba esa actitud rebelde de la morena.

J- Esta bien, me comportare, pero sólo si me dices que es lo que te tiene tan distraída.

M- oh Jane, ya te dije que no es nada, solo estoy cansada.

J- La doctora Isles no "solo esta cansada", la doctora Isles sufre de estrés por ansiedad, así que no me mientas, sabes que no te diré nada.

M- No quiero hablar de ello- dijo finalmente temiendo asumir que de verdad le estaba ocurriendo algo, que había un pensamiento constante en su cabeza que rondaba sin cesar y la atormentaba tanto como la tentaba.

J- Maura ¿a caso te has enamorado de alguien?

M- Por favor Jane, no digas tonterías, de quien podría estar enamorada si me paso todos los días contigo.- Bien Maura, has pasado de la sartén al fuego, se dijo a si misma sabiendo que la morena ahora no pararía hasta conseguir la información que quería.

J- Entonces es alguien que pasa mucho tiempo con ambas- exclamo la detective haciendo uso pleno de sus habilidades- ¡oh por Dios!

M- ¿Qué?- pregunto asustada temiendo la conclusión a la que había arribado su amiga.

J- ¿Estas enamorada de Frankie?

M- No digas tonterías Jane, como crees que podría enamorarme de tu hermano, prácticamente somos familia- ¿cómo podía pensar que le gustara su hermano?, para una persona que se gana la vida descubriendo las mentiras de los criminales no se estaba dando cuenta muy bien de cómo estaban funcionando las cosas.

J- ¿Entonces es Frost?

M- Para ya, que no estoy enamorada de nadie.

J- ¿Es una mujer?- Jane no sabía bien porque preguntaba eso, pero algo le decía en su interior que la forense se la había pasado muy bien fingiendo ser lesbiana.

M- ¿De donde sacas esas cosas?, debes dejar de beber ya estas diciendo tonterías.

La conversación siguió al menos por otra media hora, con una Jane tratando bajo todos sus medios de descubrir el secreto de su amiga, y una Maura que lo negaba todo en su afán de disimular ese cosquilleo que le producía las ganas de acercarse a su boca y robarle un beso.

¿Galleta de la fortuna?- exclamó un hombre de estatura baja mientras dejaba una pequeña bandeja sobre la mesa.

M- Gracias- se apresuro a decir Maura al tiempo que le devolvía una sonrisa.

J- La mía dice "Encontrarás el amor en un lugar inesperado"- Jane sonrió con ironía y se guardó el trozo de papel en el bolsillo- ¿la tuya que dice?

Maura tomo la galleta y la partió al medio, se metió un trozo en la boca con delicadeza y leyó la escritura sonriendo entre dientes para luego hacer un bollo con el pequeño papel y guardarlo en su cartera.

M- Puras tonterías

J- ¿No eras tú la gran creyente de la sabiduría oriental?

M- Esto no es filosofía china Jane, es un pedazo de papel que escribe alguien a quien le pagan por decir "encontraras el amor en un lugar inesperado"- la pelirroja sonrió con superioridad afirmándose en su postura para evitar entrar en detalle sobre el contenido de su galleta.

Adentrada la noche, las dos mujeres se encontraban en la casa de la forense mirando televisión en la cama y bebiendo cerveza sin parar. Jane estaba absorta por completo en la película y Maura… Maura no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Se imaginaba arrojándose sobre la morena y saciando su curiosidad sin vehemencia, y luego pensaba, ¿y si Jane no volvía a hablarle?, ¿y si dejaba de ser su amiga?, ¿y si de pronto todo lo que conocía y amaba desaparecía?. Esas palabras otra vez ¿y si la amaba?, ¿y si de verdad estaba enamorándose de Jane?, tenía que encontrar la forma de decírselo o acabaría por volverse loca, ya se estaba convirtiendo en la persona que tanto odiaba al suponer todo el tiempo.

J- Si sigues mirándome así acabas por ponerme muy incómoda- dijo la morena observando de reojo la posición de la forense.

M- Lo siento Jane, no me di cuenta que estaba mirándote, solo pensaba- mintió nuevamente, por tercera vez en 48 horas, ¿se estaba volviendo una mentirosa profesional?.

J- Dime que decía la galleta.

M- ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

J- Porque soy una persona sumamente curiosa- rió y clavó sus ojos en la cerveza que sujetaba con ambas manos.

M- No tiene importancia

J- Entonces dime en que piensas

M- No creo que quieras saberlo- dijo finalmente jugándose una carta para ver como reaccionaba su amiga.

J- ¿Qué te hace pensar que no quiero saber?- Jane redobló la apuesta pero siguió sin dirigirle la mirada.

M- ¿Qué dirías si te cuento que he estado pensando mucho en una persona?

J- Diría que soy un genio, pero no es cierto, el genio eres tú, pero eres incapaz de ocultar tus emociones- le dijo en forma comprensiva dando luego un largo trago a su botella- ¿es alguien que conozco verdad?

M- Si lo es

J- Dime pues quien es ¿o tengo que seguir sacándote información como a una burda delincuente?

Maura respiró profundo, extendió su mano para tomar su cartera y extrajo de ella el pequeño bollo de papel que contenía la predicción, lo apretó con fuerza y finalmente se atrevió a preguntar.

M- ¿Alguna vez te confundiste con respecto a lo que sientes por una persona muy cercana?

J- No que yo recuerde, ¿Qué intentas decirme Maura?- la morena finalmente se puso seria al darse cuenta que la conversación estaba a punto de entrar en un terreno desconocido por ambas.

Maura tomo su copa de vino y la bajó de un solo trago produciendo una mirada curiosa en la morena que arqueó la ceja al tiempo que la observaba expectante.

M- Te he mirado.

J- Siempre me miras Maura, te diviertes criticando mi ropa.

M- Te he mirado de otra forma Jane,

J- No creo estar entendiendo, ¿intentas decirme que estoy gorda?

M-Eres insufrible- exclamo suspirando y agachando la cabeza para leer el papel que apretaba en su mano- intento decirte que estoy sintiendo cosas por ti desde hace un par de días que no creí que sentiría jamás por una mujer.

Jane sonrió con malicia recordando algunas de las viejas conversaciones que habían tenido a lo largo de esos años, se incorporó para poder mirar mejor a la forense, puso su mano sobre la rodilla helada de la mujer a su lado y le hablo con suavidad.

J- ¿Intentas decirme que te sientes atraída por mi?

M- No juegues conmigo Jane, esto es serio, llevo dos días suponiendo, sabes que yo no supongo, odio suponer.

J- No me contestaste Maura.

M- Si- dijo finalmente mirándola a los ojos- intento decirte que siento atracción hacia ti.

Jane se mordió el labio inferior disfrutando el momento y se acerco peligrosamente a la boca de la pelirroja hasta robarle un beso tan fugaz que Maura quedó helada sintiendo necesidad de más.

M- ¿Cómo debo tomarme eso Jane?- preguntó confundida- se supone que somos amigas.

J-¿Qué decía la galleta?

M- ¿Por qué me cambias el tema?

J- Es que la mía me dijo que aparecería el amor de forma inesperada, y aquí estas temblando a centímetros de mi boca y yo deseando besarte de nuevo- exclamó con su voz ronca mientras buscaba la mirada de la forense que estaba clavada en el suelo.-¿Qué decía?

M- Decía… "las grandes oportunidades se presentan una sola vez en la vida"- sonrió con timidez y se acercó un poco más al rostro de Jane hasta que la morena ya no pudo contenerse y la beso con ansias estrechándola en sus brazos.- Espera un momento, ¿esto en donde nos pone?

J- ¿A que te refieres?

M- Quiero decir que no se que vendríamos a ser después de esto.

J- Tampoco lo se- exclamo Jane con picardía y una sonrisa malévola en su rostro- pero voy a divertirme mucho averiguándolo.


	3. Chapter 3

Sin palabras

Poco le importo a Jane las consecuencias de dormir aquella noche enredada entre los brazos de Maura, lentamente se esfumaron las horas con besos que se colaban entre las sábanas, delicados, sabrosos e incluso algo tímidos. Las cosquillas en su estómago no se parecían en nada a las que había sentido en otras ocasiones, y al ver a la pelirroja descansar tan serenamente a su lado no pudo evitar sonreír, y preguntarse si este era el comienzo de algo más que una amistad que las ataría una a la otra el resto de sus vidas.

La forense se movió despacio acurrucándose en el hueco vacío que quedaba entre el hombro y la cara de la morena, percatándose del nuevo día que asomaba radiante por la ventana. Rodeo un poco mas la cintura de Jane con su brazo creyendo que esta aún dormía y se sorprendió al sentir una mano acariciando su cabello con delicadeza, avergonzada por su muestra de afecto trató de incorporarse, sin embargo los brazos fuertes de la detective evitaron que se alejara.

J- Ven, quédate un poco más, aún es temprano- dijo sonriendo levemente aún sintiéndose adormilada, pero sin poder disimular que llevaba al menos una hora observándola en silencio.

M- Creí que aún dormías, ¿desde cuando despiertas antes que yo?- exclamo al tiempo que volvía a recostarse junto a Jane para tomar la posición que tenía antes de despertar.

J- No lo sé, la noche fue algo extraña y no se puede decir que haya dormido exactamente.

M- ¿Te sentiste incómoda?- pregunto con temor ya que ella había dormido más calmada que nunca en los últimos años.

J- No Maura, pero no puedes negarme que no fue extraño.

M- ¿Quieres hablar de eso?

J- Luego quizás, ahora solo quiero abrazarte un poco más sin pensar en nada más.

Maura sonrió y se acurrucó un poco más sintiendo el palpitar del corazón de la morena. Dos horas después ingresaron a la central como si nada hubiese sucedido entre el día anterior y ese, se despidieron como siempre en el ascensor y nadie hubiese podido decir que entre esas dos mujeres fluía algo más que una fuerte amistad.

La mañana se fue consumiendo con la lentitud de una vela en una habitación sin brisa alguna, Jane estaba jugando con un trozo pastel de manzana que Ángela le había acercado a la oficina, frente a ella, su joven compañero bostezaba más aburrido de lo que había estado en semanas. Para cortar con el ambiente, las carcajadas de Korsak resonaban en todo el recinto mientras observaba entretenido unos videos de gatitos.

F- Me sorprende la facilidad con que se entretiene- dijo Frost suspirando lanzándole una mirada de frustración.

J- A mi me sorprende que Cavanaugh nos tenga aún aquí, estoy echando raíces en esta silla.

C- Te escuche Rizzoli

J- Señor- dijo Jane percatándose de la presencia de su teniente junto a la puerta y bajando con prisa los pies de arriba del escritorio- lo lamento señor.

C- Esta bien Rizzoli, no los culpo, ha sido una semana difícil con todo este tema de la armada, así que pueden tomarse el resto del día libre.

Jane se paró de un salto encantada de poder irse a casa, tomo sus cosas y bajó con prisa al departamento forense, pero cuando llegó ahí encontró a Maura conversando muy entretenida con un joven desconocido para ella. En medio de un ataque de euforia y celos irrumpió en la oficina haciendo el mayor ruido posible para que ambos notaran su presencia.

M- Oh Jane, no te oí llegar, te presento a Alex Wiltmore mi nuevo interno, hará las pasantías para graduarse en UBC- dijo Maura con cordialidad mientras esbozaba su clásica sonrisa- Alex, la detective Jane Rizzoli.

Al oír esas palabras el joven se puso de pié con la velocidad de un rayo, su cara destellaba alegría y se apresuro para atrechar la mano de la morena.

AW- Señora es un placer conocerla, he oído mucho sobre usted es una leyenda en las calles, debo decirle que admiro el trabajo que hizo con el cirujano, me inspiro para estudiar psiquiatría forense.

J- El placer es mío Alex- dijo la Jane tratando de disimular su enfado con una sonrisa falsa.

AW- No las molestaré más, con su permiso detective, doctora Isles, volveré al trabajo.- El muchacho se marcho enseguida dejando a la morena parada junto al sofá con una expresión huraña. Cerró la puerta tras ella y se acercó a la estantería de libros sin dirigirle la mirada a la forense.

J- ¿Me ha llamado señora?

M- Es un gesto de respeto Jane- la pelirroja se paro despacio y camino hasta ella estudiando cuidadosamente todos los gestos de la mujer que evitaba mirarla a toda costa- no estas molesta porque te haya llamado señora, estas celosa- afirmo con una sonrisa.

J- Dios Maura no digas locuras, yo no me pongo celosa.

M- No lo digo yo, lo dice tu expresión corporal y las líneas en tu frente que no indican tu clásica cara de enojo, sino más bien de frustración contenida, estas celosa.

J- Y que si lo estuviera, entro aquí y te encuentro sola y coqueteando con ese sujeto.

M- Primero que no estaba coqueteando, solo lo orientaba en sus labores, y segundo es mi empleado, donde voy a hablar con el si no es en mi oficina.

J- Siempre te sales con la tuya.

M- Es que no he hecho nada malo Jane- exclamo un poco molesta, pero suspiro al ver la tensión absurda que se estaba creando entre ambas y cedió ante ella una vez más- dime a que venías.

J- A decirte que me han dado el día libre

M- ¿Solo a eso?

J- Y a invitarte a almorzar, pero ahora no se si quiero comer contigo.

M- Vamos Jane, compórtate como un adulto.

J- Tal vez no quiera comportarme como adulto Maura, tal vez solo quiero que mi… lo que sea que seas mío se comporte como tal.

M- ¿Y cómo se supone que debo comportarme?, ¿cómo tu amiga, cómo tu amante, cómo tu novia?- esa palabra causaba en Maura una sensación muy extraña pero se sentía tan bien al decirla, no podía imaginar lo bien que se sentiría si se volviera realidad, si en algún momento pudiese llegar a llamar a la morena "su novia" sin reparar en nada más.

J- Pues no lo se- dijo Jane abriendo sus ojos y arqueando su ceja izquierda en señal de confusión.

M- Pues hasta que lo sepas es mejor que todo siga como siempre ¿no crees?

J- No estoy segura de querer que siga todo como siempre cerebrito- exclamo en forma irónica mientras la retaba con la mirada.

Maura caminó hasta su ventana, cerro la persiana americana y a continuación arrinconó a la morena contra la biblioteca sujetándola por el cuello de la camisa, sus ojos pardos se metieron profundamente en los marrón oscuro de Jane y la beso con furia sin dejarla mover siquiera.

M- Vamos a comer- dijo como si nada hubiese pasado alejándose despacio dejando a la morena con cara de susto, que salió tras ella sin decir una palabra dispuesta a seguirla donde fuera que vaya.


	4. Chapter 4

Miradas furtivas

Llevaban al menos quince minutos en silencio después de una taza de café que sirvió de sobremesa después del almuerzo. Jane miraba a la pelirroja de reojo sin atreverse a hablar de lo sucedido, por su parte, Maura sonreía disfrutando de la situación, sabía muy bien lo que el beso en su despecho le había generado a la morena y sentía la necesidad de torturarla un poco.

J- ¡Acaba ya!- exclamo finalmente con frustración apartaba la taza frente a ella.

M-¿Qué he hecho?- dijo la forense fingiendo indiferencia

J- Eso que haces con tu cara, tus orbicularis oculis están orbitando- la señalo con el dedo y al oír eso Maura no pudo hacer más que reír a carcajadas, le resultaba increíblemente divertido escuchar sus propias palabras salir de la boca de la mujer que la miraba desconcertada.

M- Esta bien, ya no lo hare- dijo sin parar de sonreír- ¿quieres hablar de lo que ha pasado?

J- Tal vez

M- Vamos Jane, no podemos dilatar esta conversación más tiempo.

J- Lo sé, pero creo que necesito un par de cervezas para poder hacerlo.

M- Pues tendrás que hacerlo sin alcohol de por medio Jane.

J- Para ti es fácil decirlo, si sintiera la capacidad de hacerlo así como así ¿no crees que lo habría hecho ya?- la morena se detuvo un minuto a pensar mientras esperaba que fuese Maura la que tomase las riendas de la conversación, pero finalmente fue interrumpida por la música de psicosis que salía de su teléfono móvil. Con cara de pocos amigos contestó sabiendo quien la esperaba del otro lado- hola mamá.

A- Janie cariño necesito que vengas a ayudarme.

J- ¿Ha pasado algo?

A- Estoy haciendo un menú vegetariano para la cafetería y necesito la opinión de ustedes.

J- ¿Ustedes?, ¿mía y de quién más mamá?

A- De Maura, de quién va a ser.

J- ¿Cómo supiste que estaba con ella?

A- Siempre estas con ella- contestó Ángela antes de despedirse de su hija, dejando a la morena pensativa con respecto a la cantidad de tiempo que pasaba junto a la forense.

Jane suspiro con resignación y comentó el pedido de su madre, Maura sonrió plácidamente sintiéndose valorada por la madre de su amiga y tomó su abrigo para salir del restorán tirando del brazo de la morena que arrastraba los pies hasta su auto.

M- Ha sido una gran idea Ángela, me gusta especialmente la ensala numero 3.

A- ¿Crees que se venderá?

M- Por supuesto que si

J- Yo no apostaría a ello

M-¿Por qué no Jane?

J- Porque somos policías, necesitamos azúcar, sal y calorías para ser felices.

M- Hay mucha gente que disfruta de la comida saludable- la regaño la pelirroja y volvió a dirigirse a Ángela- no le hagas caso, se venderá a las mil maravillas, yo compraré una a diario- exclamó con una gran sonrisa y dejó a la mujer que terminara de preparar la tarta que Jane le había pedido.

J- No le des alas- dijo en un susurro mientras miraba el resumen deportivo de la semana en la gran pantalla de plasma de la pelirroja.

M- Tu madre es una excelente cocinera, además de una mujer emprendedora, no veo porque debes matar siempre sus ilusiones.

J- Tú y mi madre se llevan mejor de lo que yo jamás lo he hecho con ella.

M- ¿No crees que el motivo por el que nos entendemos tan bien es por ti?- Jane desvió su mirada del televisor para observar a la forense enarcando su ceja- te queremos Jane, eres lo más importante que tenemos en común.

J- ¿Lo dices cómo mi mejor amiga o cómo su futura nuera?

Maura agacho la cabeza y sonrió levemente un poco avergonzada por las palabras de la morena, pero se incorporó con prisa y se acercó a su oído para susurrarle en el.

M- Como ambas Jane.- la detective sonrió apenas entre dientes hasta que Ángela las interrumpió con una taza de chocolate para cada una, mientras observaba atenta las miradas que se lanzaban tratando de disimularlo pero sin poder conseguirlo.

A- ¿Qué se traen ustedes dos?- preguntó finalmente al tiempo que se sentaba en medio.

J- Nada mamá, ¿porque insistes en ser tan entrometida?

A- Porque mi hija insiste en mantenerme excluida de su vida- la reprendió con una mirada de reproche al tiempo que servía la tarta en los pequeños platos que había traído de la cocina.

Jane se sintió tentada de acotar algo más, pero luego no quiso continuar una discusión que estaba perdida de ante mano, se limito a comer gustosa mientras alternaba su mirada entre la pantalla y la mujer que al otro lado de su madre sonreía con picardía.

El día finalmente se consumió, Ángela se retiro temprano a dormir y Jane se quedó en el sofá de la forense bebiendo cerveza después de la cena y sintiéndose tan a gusto como en su propia casa. La pelirroja la observaba de a momentos y no podía evitar pensar en lo mucho que le agradaba que Jane pasara todo el tiempo con ella, siempre lo hacía prácticamente desde que se conocieron, pero nunca se había percatado de lo mucho que le gustaba pasar su tiempo así, sin hacer nada y junto a ella.

M-¿Ahora si quieres hablar?

J- Si, supongo que nos debemos esta conversación- dijo la morena colocando la botella vacía sobre la mesa ratona.

M- ¿Yo primero?

J- Si por favor.

M- Mira Jane, es extraño para mi todo esto que estoy sintiendo, nunca tuve una mejor amiga, nunca me paso algo así con una mujer, pero desde el otro día en el taller, cuando me abrazaste, comencé a sentir una necesidad carnal que no había sentido jamás.

J- ¿Carnal?, ¿Enserio Maura?

M- Si- exclamo un poco avergonzada- de pronto quiero besarte, quiero sentir tus manos en mi cintura, quiero saber que estas ahí cuando pienso en ti,- Maura suspiró un momento y retomo la platica- ¿Por qué me besaste anoche?

J- No lo se, sólo sentí la necesidad de hacerlo, ¿y porque me besaste tú hoy por la tarde?

M- Porque no soporto no saber de que va esto, y besándote quizás aclaraba el panorama.

J- ¿Y lo hizo?… es decir, ¿se aclaró el panorama para ti?

M- No, al contrario, esta mañana desperté aún sin saber que es lo que sentía, y hoy por la tarde sentí que todo era más confuso aún- dijo frustrada mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá junto a la morena que no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

J- A mi si me lo aclaró.

M- ¿Y que es lo que te aclaró Jane?

J- Mira Maura, no se bien que es lo que siento, pero si se que no quiero sentirlo por nadie más que por ti- se incorporó para acercarse aún más a la pelirroja y la tomo de la muñeca sintiendo su pulso fuerte bajo sus dedos.

M- ¿Eso quiere decir que si estabas celosa?- exclamo con una tímida sonrisa y complacida por saber de ante mano que tenía la razón.

J- ¿Por qué tienes ese afán de hacerme ver vulnerable?

M- Porque te cuesta mucho admitir que alguien te importa a ese punto, y supongo que si lo admites es porque no te arrepentirás de esto luego.

J- Tu ganas- dijo finalmente entendiendo que Maura necesitaba una muestra de confianza de su parte- si, estaba celosa, más celosa de lo que he estado en mi vida y como vea a ese crío cerca de ti voy a matarlo, ¿contenta?

M- Mucho- la pelirroja sonrió mientras se acercaba para besar a la morena, había estado deseando hacerlo durante toda la tarde, quería sentir una vez más el calor de su piel cerca de la suya- ¿te quedas a dormir?

J- No creo que sea una buena idea Maura

M- ¿Por qué no?

J- Porque aún no esta claro que sentimos- exclamo mientras sujetaba la barbilla de la forense con delicadeza para hacer que sus ojos se encontrasen.

M- Pensé que ibas a divertirte averiguándolo- le dijo en un susurro sabiendo que la morena simplemente no podía resistirse ante un reto como ese.

J- ¿Lo haces a propósito cierto?

M- Claro que si- exclamo sonriendo con malicia y se arrojó una vez más sobre ella para besarla con pasión sabiendo que la noche aún era muy larga.


	5. Chapter 5

Lo bueno toma tiempo

Como evitar perderse aquella noche entre los rulos de la morena, Maura simplemente se dejó poseer por su necesidad de más información que acabara despejando un poco su panorama. Jane no tubo objeciones cuando la forense la beso sin parar una y otra vez hasta que su corazón se aceleró de sobremanera. Tampoco reparó en el momento en que su camisa terminó en el suelo del living de Maura, ni mucho menos cuando aquella la tenía presa bajo su cuerpo ardiente de deseo.

J- Mmm creo que deberíamos detenernos un minuto a pensar en esto- dijo la morena entre besos sin poder parar de succionar el labio inferior de Maura.

M- ¿Porque quieres parar?, yo me la estoy pasando muy a gusto- exclamo la pelirroja envolviendo el cuello de Jane y apartando solo un poco su rostro para poder observarla.

J- Es que me temo que si no nos detenemos ahora ya no podremos hacerlo más.

M- ¿Y que te hace pensar que yo quiero detenerme?, no tengo ningún problema con esto Jane, a menos que tu si lo tengas- dijo poniéndose sería y alejándose por completo de la morena para devolverle su espacio personal.

J- No tengo problemas con lo que esta pasando entre nosotras Maura, no me mal interpretes, solo que quiero que si vamos a hacer esto lo hagamos bien.

M- ¿Qué quieres decir con bien?

J- Me gustaría que saliéramos, como en una cita.

M- ¿Me dirás que necesitas conocerme mejor?- sonrió con malicia

J- No te burles de mi Maura, nadie te conoce mejor que yo, solo digo que me gustaría que esto no sea sólo un momento pasajero entre nosotras, quiero averiguar que tan lejos estoy dispuesta a llegar contigo.

M- ¿Por lo de lejos quieres decir como en una relación?

J- Así es, sabes que no soy tan liberal como tú, necesito sentir que todo estará bien.

M- ¿A que le temes Jane?

J- A equivocarnos- respondió poniendo más seriedad en sus palabras que lo habitual- tengo miedo a que nuestra amistad se arruine por esto o por algo que hagamos en el futuro, y te juro Maura que no puedo arriesgarme a perderte.

M- Te conozco Jane, tú sólo debes ser tú, y yo solo seré yo y verás como todo sale bien.

J- ¿Qué te hace estar tan segura?

M- Es que no hay nada que puedas hacer que me haga alejarme de ti.

Jane ante esas palabras no pudo evitar sonreír, atrajo a la pelirroja devuelta sobre su pecho y la abrazó con fuerza al tiempo que esta se recostaba otra vez sobre su cuerpo para besarla con dulzura.

Poco a poco los besos se convirtieron en caricias, y las caricias en silencios, y sin que ninguna de las dos reparase en la hora se quedaron dormidas en el sofá. La mañana del domingo destellaba con ese sol primaveral que se sentía cálido y reconfortante, el sonido de los pájaros se oían desde el interior del living de la forense quien dormía apacible sobre el cuerpo de la morena. Sus rulos perfectamente definidos caían sobre los hombros de Jane y podía sentir su respiración tranquila sobre su frente. Lentamente comenzó a desperezarse pero esta vez no se apartó con prisa avergonzada de la situación, sino más bien todo lo contrario, beso la mejilla de la detective con suavidad tratando de que tuviese un despertar agradable como el que estaba teniendo ella. Jane se retorció un poco y la sujeto por la cintura al tiempo que estiraba los músculos de sus piernas, que estaban contraídos bajo el peso de la pelirroja.

M- Buenos días, ¿cómo has dormido?

J- Como si me hubiesen golpeado en la cabeza- rió aún con los ojos entrecerrados tratando de evitar la luz de la mañana que se colaba por la ventana.

M- Vamos te prepararé el desayuno mientras te das una ducha.

J- ¿No quieres ducharte conmigo?- exclamo con malicia poniendo cara de pervertida.

M- ¿Bromeas verdad? Anoche dijiste…

Pero antes de que pudiese continuar Jane la cayó con un beso y tiró de ella para que volviese a caer sobre su cuerpo.

J- Si, estoy bromeando Maura, pero me divierte ver tu cara de confusión.

M- Ve a bañarte antes de que me arrepienta de comportarme civilizadamente- dijo al tiempo que le lanzaba una mirada juguetona y tiraba de la tira del sostén en forma provocadora. Jane rió a carcajadas y se metió al baño para luego desayunar con la forense.

Era cerca del medio día y la morena suspiraba aburrida frente al televisor mientras acariciaba el cabello de Maura que estaba recostada sobre su regazo leyendo un libro. Se acercaba la hora de almorzar y aunque le encantaba pasar su tiempo libre descansando lo más que podía, el hermoso día que había al otro lado del concreto la tenía un tanto distraída.

J- ¿Que tal si vamos de día de campo?- insinuó finalmente mientras observaba a la pelirroja escondida tras su libro.

M- Me parece una idea fantástica- exclamo sonriente mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba a su dormitorio para ponerse un calzado acorde con la actividad.

Media hora después, la pelirroja extendía su mantel a cuadros sobre el pasto junto al lago, al tiempo que la morena husmeaba dentro de la canasta robándose las aceitunas que Maura había traído para ponerle a los bocadillos.

M- Deja ya eso- la reprendió mientras le quitaba la canasta de las manos y se sentaba apoyándose contra un árbol. Saco una a una las cosas que había traído para el almuerzo y comenzó a preparar los sánguches meticulosamente.

J- Vamos Maura, es solo el almuerzo no va a venir ningún chef a evaluar lo que comemos.

M- No seas impaciente Jane.

J- Es que tengo hambre- refunfuño y destapo una cerveza para matar la ansiedad por la comida- eres la única persona que conozco con la capacidad de convertir una simple comida en una orgía romana, ¿Qué tanto le untas al pan?

M- Ya para de quejarte- Maura termino cortando con delicadeza los sánguches y le extendió los suyos a la morena, quien se atragantó de inmediato mientras saboreaba una sustancia agridulce que la pelirroja le había agregado.

J- Mmmm ¿Qué le has puesto?, están exquisitos.

M- Lo ves, todo lo que se hace esperar sabe mejor y es más placentero- sonrió orgullosa de si misma y acepto la botella que Jane le extendía.

J- Eso lo veremos luego- exclamo la morena mientras se acercaba para robarle un beso al tiempo que imaginaba que se sentiría cuando al fin tuviese el valor de hacerle el amor a Maura.

Las horas pasaron lentas con la brisa cálida golpeándoles el rostro, se podía comenzar a sentir el aroma de las flores nacientes en la verde pradera, el sonido del agua mecida levemente por el viento y el sol que se movía apareciendo y desapareciendo entre los árboles. Maura estaba recostada sobre el mantel con la cabeza en el regazo de la morena, había regresado a su libro pero esta vez leía en vos alta para que Jane pudiese escuchar. Por su parte la detective no estaba muy interesada en el contenido del libro, pero el sonido sereno y pausado de la voz de la forense le producía una calma que no lograba conseguir de ninguna otra forma. Mientras cerraba los ojos dejando que la luz del sol calentara su rostro, acariciaba los dorados cabellos de la pelirroja y suspiraba con tranquilidad.

A solo unos pocos metros se podía escuchar el golpeteo de los corredores sobre la senda, tanto Jane como Maura estaban tan absortas en su actividad que no notaron el frenar brusco de dos hombres que las observaban incrédulos. Lentamente se acercaron para comprobar que se trataba efectivamente de ellas, y tras hacerlo ya no pudieron contener la sorpresa.

F- Jane… ¿Maura?- exclamo Frost abriendo los ojos como plato al tiempo que Frankie se paraba ligeramente detrás de él aún sin poder creer lo que veía.


	6. Chapter 6

Atando Cabos

Toda la paz y tranquilidad que habían conseguido Maura y Jane se derrumbó en cuestión de segundos, al ver a los dos muchachos petrificados frente a ellas. La pelirroja cerró el libro y se sentó con prisa tratando de ocultar sus mejillas enrojecidas. Casi al mismo tiempo, la morena se puso de pie y camino hasta su hermano y su compañero sin saber exactamente que decir.

J- ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Fr- ¿No es obvio?, aquí entrenamos con Frost

J- ¿Desde cuando entrenan juntos?

Fr- Desde que quiero ser detective- contesto seriamente al tiempo que miraba de reojo a una Maura que ahora, se escondía tras la canasta de la comida para evitar entrar en la conversación.

F- La pregunta aquí creo, es ¿qué hacen ustedes?

J- Día de campo- dijo la morena esquivando la pregunta y volviendo a sentarse sobre el mantel.

Fr- ¿Día de campo?, vamos Jane no somos tontos, si parecen una… - Frankie titubeo con miedo a lo que su hermana mayor pudiese hacerle y miró de reojo a Frost buscando las palabras justas- una pareja.

J- ¿Y que si lo fuésemos?- Maura que seguía al margen de las preguntas se quedó paralizada al escuchar las palabras de su… ¿pareja?

F- No te pongas a la defensiva, no hay nada de malo si lo fuesen

Fr- Frost tiene razón, solo me resulta extraño que no me lo dijeras

J- Por favor Frankie, déjale el drama a nuestra madre, ya suficiente tengo con sus escenas. – dijo Jane frustrada mientras destapaba un par de cervezas y se las extendía a los muchachos.

Fr- ¿Y bien?, ¿que tienes para decir Jane?- la increpo esperando una respuesta concreta.

J- Maura no te quedes ahí callada, ayúdame con esto por favor.

M- De acuerdo- dijo finalmente la forense tratando de conservar su postura calmada y objetiva- Jane y yo nos hemos besado, y estamos sintiendo cosas una por la otra pero todavía no hemos tenido sexo.- Frankie escupió la cerveza mientras Jane y Frost se quedaron con la boca abierta mirándola.

J- Gracias Maura, ya no me ayudes- Jane revoleo sus ojos tratando de hacer de cuenta que la pelirroja no había dicho la palabra sexo frente a su hermano y compañero.

Fr- Esa fue más información de la que pretendía- exclamo el muchacho mientras hurgaba en la canasta buscando con que atragantarse antes de que dijese algo que pudiera lamentar.

J- Chicos esto es muy reciente, y necesito… necesitamos que guarden el secreto hasta que sepamos de que va esto ¿de acuerdo?

F- Claro colega, ni una palabra a nadie, solo tendría cuidado con las exhibiciones en público, hoy fuimos nosotros, la próxima podría ser Ángela.

M- No había pensado en eso- inquirió la forense al tiempo que observaba atenta las reacciones de la morena.

El sol acabo por ocultarse en aquella tarde cálida de primavera, tras aclarar el asunto con Frost y Frankie, ambas mujeres regresaron a casa de Maura y se dispusieron a tener una noche tranquila, pero pronto se vieron interrumpidas por el sonido incesante de sus teléfonos que anunciaban un nuevo caso.

La semana paso lenta para ambas mujeres, ya que un homicidio complicado y una serie de juicios les impidieron verse durante la mayoría de los días. Sin embargo, para Jane no todo era tiempo perdido, había encontrado más de una oportunidad para plantearse y replantearse su relación con la forense. Había llegado a la conclusión de que definitivamente quería algo serio con Maura, la cuestión ahora era decidir cuando dar el próximo paso, y algo incluso más complicado era tomar las riendas de una noche romántica y animarse a llegar a la siguiente base con aquella mujer que tanto deseo le producía a diario.

J- ¡Eh Frankie!- grito la morena en medio de la cafetería para que su hermano, que salía por la otra puerta pudiese escucharla. Rápidamente el muchacho se acercó a ella con su café y se sentó en la misma mesa percatándose de la expresión de intriga que la detective tenía en su rostro.

Fr- ¿Qué te ha pasado?, ¿desde cuando no duermes?, te ves terrible

J- Gracias- dijo plasmada de ironía- necesito hablar contigo

Fr- De acuerdo, ¿dime que pasa?

J- Maura, eso pasa

Fr- ¿Habéis discutido?

J- No, nada de eso, es que estuve pensando mucho en llevar nuestra relación al siguiente nivel y…

Fr- ¿y?

J- Mierda, esto me cuesta, ni una palabra a nadie Frankie

Fr- Vamos Jane, escúpelo ya, sabes que no diré nada

J- No tengo idea de cómo avanzar con Maura- el muchacho apretó los dientes tratando de disimular una carcajada que finalmente lo venció.- ¿De que demonios te ríes?

Fr- Lo siento, tranquila no me golpees- se defendió con prisa antes de sufrir una contusión- me resulta muy gracioso verte en apuros amorosos.

J- No es gracioso Frankie, esto no me había pasado nunca, puedes servir para algo y darme algún consejo útil.

Fr- Mira Jane, solo puedo decirte que seas tu misma, nadie conoce a Maura como tú, y justamente eso debería de ser suficiente para que averigües la forma de acercarte como quieres, después de todo sois amigas desde hace muchos años. Piénsatelo bien, ¿Qué es lo que a Maura más le gusta?

J- Pues, la ropa, el vino y hacer que todo el mundo se sienta tonto cuando se pone en calidad de google.

Fr- No creo que eso te sirva- conjeturo el oficial mientras pensaba detenidamente como ayudar a su hermana- si yo fuera tu, compraría su vino favorito y la llevaría a algún sitio especial.

J- Es una buena idea, ¿pero a que lugar?

Fr- Vamos Jane, es tu novia, que se yo a donde llevarla.

J- No es mi novia- aclaró haciendo una mueca con su boca

Fr- Aún- Frankie se paró, tomo su taza y se marcho antes que la detective acabase de fulminarlo con la mirada.

Una noche romántica, como iba a organizar una noche romántica con alguien tan obviamente poco convencional como Maura, definitivamente un Chateau Latour no serían suficiente para eso. La detective paso el resto de la mañana del sábado dándole vueltas al asunto, pero mientras más lo pensaba más se le confundían las ideas. Finalmente, decidida a jugarse la única carta que tenía a su favor, levanto el tubo del teléfono y movió un par de contactos hasta obtener lo que quería.

J- Sube- exclamo la morena desde adentro de su coche mientras frenaba delante de la forense que estaba por abrir su auto.

M- ¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto curiosa mientras se ponía el cinturón y notaba que en el asiento trasero estaba su bolso de cuero marrón- ¿Has pasado por mi casa?

J- Si, le ha dicho a mi madre que me abra que tu me habías enviado por unas cosas.

M- ¿Y que cosas se supone que te envié a buscar?

J- Jane sonrió con picardía y se puso los lentes de sol mientras arrojaba su americana al asiento de atrás- ya lo verás.


	7. Chapter 7

En un rincón lejano

Le tomo al menos media hora salir de la congestión del tránsito de Boston, Maura la miraba de reojo sin poderse cree aún que Jane no le dijese a donde iban. Pronto los edificios y la casas desaparecieron en el espejo retrovisor, por delante, estaba la carretera dejando ver a ambos lados una interminable columna de árboles frondosos que se perdían en el fondo con el cielo cada vez más azul. Finalmente, tras casi una hora de viaje, Jane giro a la derecha por una camino de tierra y se adentro en el bosque hasta dar con una pequeña cabaña.

J- Bien, hemos llegado- exclamo mientras bajaba del auto y sacaba los bolsos del asiento trasero, se acercó a la construcción sacando una llave del bolsillo de su pantalón y abrió la puerta. Maura entró tras ella si hacer comentarios y quedó maravillada frente al mobiliario del lugar. Aunque la pequeña casa era claramente rústica, tenía un brillo que atrapó a la forense de inmediato, los ventanales pintados en verde pino resaltaban sobre el marrón natural de la madera. Todos los muebles, desde el sillón hasta la mesa respetaban la trama silvestre, cuando Jane la llamo desde la habitación Maura solo pudo suspirar al ver la cama de dos plazas cubierta con pequeñas flores blancas.

J- ¿Te gustan las margaritas?- pregunto un poco nerviosa

M- Debo decir que encuentro a las Chrysanthemun leaucanthemum verdaderamente hermosas.- dijo la pelirroja mientras tomaba una de la cama para capturar su aroma, al tiempo que veía la cara de incredulidad que había puesto su compañera- margaritas Jane, me gustan las margaritas.

J- ¿Y no era más fácil decirme eso desde un principio en lugar de toda la chorrada de cosas que has dicho?

M- Si lo hubiese hecho no podría disfrutar de esa expresión que siempre pones y que tanto me gusta- Maura se acerco y aún sin soltar la flor puso los brazos alrededor de su cuello para besarla dulcemente. Jane se aparto al cabo de pocos minutos para evitar que la situación llegase más allá de donde pretendía, y abrió su bolso buscando ropa cómoda para cambiarse.

J- Yo que tu me cambiaría, te he traído unos jeans y zapatillas.

M- ¿Y porque necesito ponerme eso?, pensé que el objetivo del viaje era quitarnos ropa, no ponernos otra- dijo con picardía mientras se sentaba junto a Jane para apartar un mechón de su cabello y besar su largo cuello.

J- Compórtese Doctora Isles, no quiero que arruines la sorpresa, cámbiate, te espero fuera.- Jane salió de la cabaña y se sentó en una hamaca para esperar a que Maura estuviese lista, mientras tanto, dentro de la habitación, la pelirroja se ponía ropa cómoda mientras trataba de adivinar cual era la sorpresa que la morena le había preparado.

M- Bueno, estoy lista, ¿me dirás ahora que tramas?- exclamó mientras ponía sus manos en la cintura en un gento de ansiedad.

J- Claro que no, tienes que verlo por ti misma, date prisa o se nos irá el mejor sol.

Caminaron por un sendero alrededor de media hora, Jane iba por delante abriéndose paso entre los arboles que cubrían el camino de a ratos. A pocos centímetros de ella, Maura trataba de sonsacarle su ubicación exacta, ya que la morena la había traído por una carretera sin señalización alguna que pudiese darle pista de en donde estaba situada.

J- Ya para, no voy a decirte donde estamos, tienes que verlo con tus ojos y te darás cuenta en un segundo- no pasó mucho tiempo más hasta que Jane subió una pequeña colina y le sonrió a la pelirroja desde arriba, al tiempo que tomaba su mano para ayudarla con la empinada ladera.- hemos llegado, espero te guste.

Cuando Maura al fin llegó arriba, quedó paralizada ante la majestuosidad del lago que se imponía frente a ella, una pequeña fila de nubes tapaban ligeramente el sol lo que hacía que el cielo se reflejase a la perfección en la claridad del agua. Todo alrededor los arboles se agolpaba cubriendo por completo la llegada al lago, no había forma de entrar en auto, solo pequeños caminos de tierra dibujados en el césped permitían el acceso a semejante esplendor. Las flores de una primavera rejuvenecedora, decoraban las orillas y los gajos más altos de las plantas cuyo colorido casi se podía tocar en el reflejo fiel que brindaba el lago.

M- El lago Walden- dijo finalmente mientras sus ojos brillaban como los de un niño entusiasmado- es lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida.

J- Estaba segura que te gustaría, vine aquí de niña una vez a vacacionar con mi familia, siempre quise volver y nunca lo hice.

M- Henry David Thoreau escribió uno de mis libros favoritos, la vida en el bosque, es un clásico de la literatura estadounidense, cuenta la historia de cómo vivió dos años solo en este lugar, en una cabaña construida por sus propias manos, describe a la perfección el paisaje y las sensaciones que le producían estar aquí. He visto cientos de fotos y he estudiado mucho el lugar, pero jamás imagine que fuese tan mágico en la realidad.

J- Si, lo sabía, me pase toda la mañana investigando- Jane sonrió al tiempo que rodeaba la cintura de la forense con su brazo atrayéndola más contra su cuerpo.

M- ¿Podemos quedarnos un poco más?

J- Lo que quieras

Se sentaron junto al lago sobre la verde pradera repleta de flores, durante un largo rato no se dijeron nada, solo contemplaron el placer del silencio, no había coches, ni gente, el tumultuoso rugir incesante de la ciudad estaba muy lejos, solo se sentía el vibrar del agua con la cálida brisa y las aves cantar en las copas de los árboles. Jane se movió del lugar para situarse justo detrás de la pelirroja, la abrazó por los hombros y coloco la cabeza en su hombro al tiempo que se rozaban ligeramente sus mejillas. Se quedaron así hasta que el sol se perdió tras los árboles haciendo que la temperatura bajase considerablemente.

J- Debemos volver Maura- dijo mientras se paraba y tomaba la mano de la pelirroja para ayudarla a incorporarse.

M- Ojala pudiésemos quedarnos aquí más tiempo

J- Siempre podemos volver mañana, el lago seguirá aquí, te lo prometo- Jane sonrió mientras disfrutaba de la mirada acusadora que la otra mujer le daba, mientras comenzaban a caminar de regreso a la cabaña tomadas de la mano.

No supieron en que momento se formó la tormenta, pero cuando quisieron acordar, se encontraban corriendo por el fango bajo una lluvia que caía estrepitosa sobre el lugar, y casi al llegar a la cabaña, Maura resbaló sobre y tiró de la morena hasta que ambas estaban tendidas en el suelo con el agua golpeándoles el rostro y el cuerpo cubierto de lodo. Pocos minutos después ya se encontraban en el calor de su refugio, la pelirroja se daba una ducha mientras Jane ponía toda la ropa en remojo, cuando Maura al fin salió del baño fue su turno de quitarse el fango que cubría gran parte de su cuerpo, así que se metió a la ducha con prisa mientras que su compañera preparaba la cena.

M- ¿Sabes que me sorprende de ti?- concluyo mientras servía la comida sobre la pequeña mesa de madera a la que Jane ya se encontraba sentada sobre unos grandes almohadones.

J- ¿Lo inteligente que soy?- bromeó mientras recibía el plato esperando que Maura se acomodase frente a ella para empezar a comer.

M- Muy graciosa, no es eso, me sorprende que hayas alquilado un lugar sin televisión, en el medio de la nada, y que no hayas traído ni una cerveza- tomo un sorbo de agua y continuó- me sorprende que tengas la capacidad de seguir sorprendiéndome con cosas como esa a pesar de los años que llevo conociéndote.

J- Vaya, lamento tener que decepcionarte, pero tengo como tres cajas escondidas bajo la cama, me las beberé todas cuando te duermas- Jane rió a carcajadas mientras la pelirroja la acompañaba con una sonrisa dulce de complicidad disfrutando del humor de la mujer frente a ella.

Cuando al fin terminaron la cena, lavaron los platos y se encargaron de dejar todo en orden, Jane se recostó sobre el sofá poniendo sus pies sobre la mesa ratona. La pelirroja acabo de guardar los platos y se acercó a ella con un caminar sensual, tratando de atraer la atención de la morena quien simplemente no podía quitarle los ojos de encima.

M- ¿De verdad no has traído ni una cerveza?- dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado cruzando las piernas y rozando la pantorrilla de la morena con su pie.

J- No he traído cerveza, pero…- se paró y camino hasta la habitación, se escuchaba que revolvía dentro del placar y volvió unos segundos después con una botella en su mano- te he traído esto.- Maura extendió su mano para tomar la botella y se mordió el labio inferior mientras leía la etiqueta.

M- Es un Chateau Latour, oh Jane, es mi vino favorito, pero como es que lo has pagado, cuesta una fortuna.- exclamo apenada sabiendo que si bien la detective no tenía problemas económicos, no podía costearse algo tan caro.

J- Se lo que estas pensando- tomo la botella de su mano, la destapó y sirvió dos copas- no te preocupes, no lo he pagado, alguien me debía un costoso favor.

Maura la miró a los ojos, sabiendo que Jane había usado a sus contactos para conseguir todo eso, y de seguro cuando necesitara un favor para algo serio de verdad, ya no podría contar con ellos.

M- Quiero que sepas una cosa, no tienes que hacer todo esto por mi, no me importa lo material, soy feliz con las simples cosas, me basta con tenerte conmigo Jane.

J- Lo se, no lo hago porque deba, lo hago porque quiero hacerlo- retomo su lugar junto a la pelirroja y la miró a los ojos mientras alzaba su copa- es una noche especial, y quiero que sea casi tan perfecta como tu.

Maura sonrió correspondió al gesto chocando su copa con la de la detective, para luego saborear el vino que tanto le gustaba, aunque esta vez, la compañía era infinitamente mejor que su vino. Definitivamente no veía la hora de que sus cuerpos se encontrasen al fin desnudos sobre la cama.


	8. Chapter 8

**Lo prometido es deuda, acá les traigo un nuevo capitulo, espero lo disfruten **

Sin manual de instrucciones

Era delicioso sentir la suavidad del vino escurrirse por su boca como el terciopelo en la piel, ahora entendía porque a Maura le gustaba tanto, sin embargo los nervios que sentía a centímetros de la pelirroja le impedían disfrutar a pleno aquel momento. Hubiese dado hasta lo que no tenía por un manual de instrucciones, algo que le dijese exactamente cuando, cómo y donde debía rozar, tocar, besar. Afortunadamente, la mujer frente a ella notaba a la perfección sus nervios y se esforzaba por hacerla sentir cómoda. Sin embargo, tras casi media botella de vino, Jane solo le había propinado un par de miradas y una leve caricia.

J- ¿A dónde vas?- pregunto la morena al ver que Maura se ponía de pie.

M- Shhh, aguarda aquí- la forense se paro y caminó a la habitación, permaneció un0s minutos allí en silencio mientras Jane moría de la intriga. Para cuando estaba a punto de ir a buscarla, Maura grito que cerrara los ojos y se acercó despacio por el pasillo. Ansiosa como no lo había estado en su vida obedeció sin protestas, sentía que el corazón le galopaba con fuerza en su pecho pidiendo espacio para latir con más fuerza. –Puedes abrirlos.

Jane titubeo un momento para luego levantar sus párpados mientras buscaba a la mujer que estaba parada junto a la puerta, había apagado la luz y tenía entre sus manos un pequeño recipiente con una única vela dentro. Su cuerpo escultural se dibujaba en la penumbra, con su ropa interior de encaje rojo que le quedaba pintado al cuerpo. Su cabello delicadamente ondulado caía a ambos lados de sus hombros, y sus ojos verde pardo brillaban como mil estrellas; era su Venus de Milo, Afrodita en persona encarnada en su belleza.

J- ¿De donde has sacado la vela?- solo atinó a decir eso, Maura la había dejado sin palabra alguna.

M- Las he visto en un cajón mientras te duchabas- le sonrió sin moverse del lugar- ¿eso es todo?, ¿no tienes nada que decirme?

Jane se puso de pie tras vaciar su copa y se acercó hasta la pelirroja, le quito la vela de su mano y la colocó sobre la mesa, se volvió nuevamente y no pudo contener las ganas de tomarla por la cintura.

J- Creo que decir algo ahora esta demás.

M- Esta vez estoy de acuerdo contigo- le sonrió una vez más y se abalanzo sobre los brazos de la morena al tiempo que apresaba sus labios en los suyos.

Jane la sujeto fuerte por las caderas mientras se dejaba llevar por la locura que esa mujer le hacía sentir. Caminaron hasta el dormitorio deshaciéndose de su ropa para quedar en igualdad de condiciones. Una vez allí, calló sobre el cuerpo de Maura en una marejada de besos y caricias tan incontrolables como el clima.

J- ¿Estas bien?- pegunto con timidez mientras lograba al fin quitarle el sujetador para admirar su cuerpo desnudo por primera vez.

M- Tranquila Jane, solo déjate llevar, lo estas haciendo bien- las palabras siempre justas y precisas de la forense acabaron por darle el ápice de confianza que tanto necesitaba.

Esa noche se permitió danzar al compás de sus latidos sobre el cuerpo de Maura, se dejó embriagar por su aroma y el sonido de sus gemidos cada vez que entraba despacio en su sexo. Arrancó de su boca suspiro tras suspiro al tiempo que sus cuerpos sudados se fundían en la noche tormentosa. Cuando al fin se hubo esfumado hasta su última gota de aliento, cuando las piernas, los brazos y cada centímetro de su cuerpo no estuviesen agotados, sólo entonces se dejó caer a su lado para abrazarla.

M- Mírame- pidió la forense tomando su rostro al tiempo que jalaba de las sábanas para que pudiesen cubrirse. Los ojos de Jane buscaron los suyos en la oscuridad esforzándose por distinguir su silueta- ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida.

J- No te creo- dijo sonriendo levemente sabiendo que era imposible que fuese así por más especial que se hubiera sentido.

M- Créelo, sabes que no te mentiría- Maura volvió a besarla y se acurruco a su lado para disfrutar de ese perfecto silencio. Esa noche Jane al fin comprendió que no hacía falta un manual de instrucciones para amar a la mujer a su lado, sólo debía permitirse ser libre y es justo lo que haría a partir de ese momento.

La mañana siguiente despertaron cerca del medio día, la habitación era un desastre, la cama era un desastre, lo único perfecto era la compañía de la mujer que la abrazaba bajo las sábanas.

M- ¿Cómo has dormido?

J- No tan bien como en tus sabanas de algodón egipcio, pero no puedo quejarme de la compañía- bromeó mientras la acercaba más contra su cuerpo para poder besar su cuello- ¿Quieres desayunar?

M- Es más bien hora de almorzar Jane- le dijo dulcemente mientras le regala una sonrisa.

J- Bueno, déjame ver que hay en el refri y me inventaré algo que se le parezca.

La cocina nunca había sido su fuerte, sin embargo esa mañana se sentía con el humor suficiente como para intentar algo que pudiese medio sorprender a la forense. Media hora después, Maura simplemente no pudo resistirse a ir a observar porque la habitación de junto parecía un campamento militar.

M- ¿Necesitas ayuda?- soltó una carcajada al ver a la morena cubierta de harina mientras preparaba unos panqueques.

J- ¿Qué haces levantada Maura?, quería sorprenderte.

M- Ya me ha sorprendido lo suficiente detective, déjame que yo acabe aquí, tengo que compensarte por este fin de semanas, has estado simplemente increíble hasta en el más mínimo detalle.

J- ¿Aunque haya convertido la cocina en un tiradero?

M- Si, incluso a pesar de eso.

Almorzaron al cabo de una hora, y tras dejar la cabaña en perfecto orden, salieron a dar un último paseo por el lugar. Afortunadamente la tormenta primaveral había desaparecido y el sol calentaba con la misma intensidad que el día anterior. Se abrieron paso en el sendero aún lodoso y se quedaron a orillas del lago hasta ver una nueva puesta de sol.

Durante todo el viaje de regreso a Boston, Jane no pudo ocultar su dicha y una sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara cada vez que volteaba hacia el asiento del pasajero para contemplar a la pelirroja. Era grato regresar a casa después de pasar dos días a solas sin tener que esconderse de nadie ni dar explicaciones, sin embargo, Jane sabía muy bien que en algún momento su madre la atacaría con preguntas y tendría que contarlo todo. Si por ella fuese bien podía mentir, sin embargo la mentira debía de ser sustentada por la mujer a su lado, que de mentir entendía muy poco.

M- Pon la ropa en el cesto Jane, pediré la cena, me apetece irme a la cama temprano- exclamo con un gesto insinuante al tiempo que se quitaba los tacones.

J- Tengo la sensación de que te gusta mucho provocarme.

M- Me fascina hacerlo- se mordió el labio provocadoramente y se acercó para besarla, pero mientras se perdía en los labios de la morena alguien golpeó la puerta.

J- Por favor no me digas que es mi madre- refunfuño Jane dándose la vuelta para dirigirse al cuarto de lavandería. Maura camino hacia la puerta resignada tras ser interrumpida, y se quedo helada mientras miraba por el vidrio que estaba junto al portal.

M- ¿Ian?- dijo abriendo la puerta

I- Hola Maura


	9. Chapter 9

Creí que lo sabías

Las memorias de un fin de semana maravillo de pronto parecieron escurrirse entre sus dedos al ver a la forense parada frente al amor de su vida. Jane sintió en ese instante como la ira, el miedo y los celos se deslizaban por su espalda cruelmente, arrasando con todo a su paso sin dejar rastro alguno de felicidad.

I- ¿No vas a saludarme?- pregunto el muchacho con una sonrisa sin entender porque Maura, la dulce y siempre cordial Maura no corría de inmediato a sus brazos.

M- Lo siento, no es un buen momento Ian, me has caído de sorpresa y no esperaba encontrarme contigo.- dijo con un ápice de voz rezando para que la detective no se hubiese percatado de la presencia de aquel hombre.

I- ¿A caso estas con alguien?

M- Si, estoy con alguien y tú no deberías estar aquí, Jane sabe que tienes una orden de captura internacional.

I- Tu amiga no va a delatarme Maura

J- Si lo hará- dijo la morena saliendo de detrás del muro que la resguardaba.

Ian clavó su mirada en ella al tiempo que Jane lo hacía en la de él, de pronto la pelirroja se sintió atrapada en medio no solo de una guerra, sino también entre la espada y la pared, entre quien creía era el amor de su vida, y la mujer que había logrado que lo olvidase todo.

I- Me iré, estaré en el hotel de Beacon Hill, quiero verte antes de regresar a África- dio media vuelta y se perdió en la calle.

Maura cerró la puerta tras ella aún desconcertada notando luego la mirada irascible de la mujer frente a ella. Sabía que la presencia de Ian siempre traía desgracias a su vida, pero lo último que quería ahora era generarse un problema innecesario con la detective, quien de seguro ya se fabricaba toda una película del asunto.

M- ¿Vas a reportarlo?- pregunto con un poco de temor, no quería que Ian fuese a prisión, a pesar de lo que sentía por Jane aquel hombre había sido parte de su vida durante mucho tiempo.

J- Sabes que tengo que hacerlo, si se descubre que oculto a alguien que busca la Interpol puedo ir a prisión.

M- No te importó la última vez.

J- La última vez era diferente- respondió con sequedad sintiendo que el corazón se le hacía añicos. Tomo sus llaves y caminó hasta la puerta pasando frente a Maura sin siquiera voltear a verla.

M- Vamos Jane, no tienes que irte- pero el portazo retumbo en toda la casa antes que acabara la frase.

Esa noche ninguna de las dos pudo dormir, ambas se preguntaban si aquel sujeto que sólo aparecía una vez cada algunos años, sería capaz de romper lo que había nacido entre ellas durante las últimas semanas.

En la mañana del lunes Maura no apareció a trabajar, en su lugar se encontraba el nada agradable Dr. Pike, Jane no pudo más que resoplar de frustración al verlo acomodar los utensilios de trabajo sobre la mesa compulsivamente. Un caso había caído en puerta y lo último que necesitaba era tener que lidiar con aquel hombre que le crispaba los nervios.

Volvió a la comisaría casi dos horas después, sin pensarlo fue por más cafeína al bar, no había reflexionado en el hecho de que ella y la forense se fugasen todo el fin de semana, y mucho menos en que su muy poco sutil madre estaría aguardándola con miles de preguntas.

A- ¿Qué le ha pasado a Maura?- dijo la mujer dejando la taza de café frente a su hija.

J- Nada que te incumba mamá.

A- Vamos Jane, la he visto salir esta mañana muy apurada y tenía mala cara, ¿habéis peleado?

J- Ya para- exclamo tratando de contener las ganas de ponerse a gritar- no estoy para tus interrogatorios, podrías simplemente una vez dejarme en paz.

Ángela se quedó mirándola herida, dio media vuelta y se marcho para colocarse una vez más detrás de la barra. Su hija solía ser brusca con ella, pero era la primera vez que la trataba de esa forma.

Mientras tanto, Jane se debatía moralmente por todo el tema de Ian, si lo reportaba de seguro perdería a Maura, si no lo hacía de seguro perdería a Maura y para colmo de males podría ir a prisión. Aparentemente no había ninguna situación en la que todo le saliera bien, no debería haberse ido así de casa de la forense, y ahora esta no le contestaba los mensajes ni le atendía el teléfono. Maldijo su carácter temperamental el resto del día sin atreverse a ir a buscar a la pelirroja, sabía que la había cagado, quizás la pelirroja no tuviese intenciones de dejarla y ella había reaccionado como una idiota una vez más.

A la mañana siguiente apareció arrastrando los pies de cansancio por no haber dormido una vez más, la estación estaba más alborotada de lo usual, un grupo de hombres con trajes negros se paseaban efusivos junto a ella sin notarla siquiera.

J- ¿Ha pasado algo que deba saber?- le pregunto a Frost mientras cruzaba la puerta de la oficina.

F- ¿No te has enterado?, han atrapado al amigo de la Dra. Isles en el aeropuerto.

J- ¿Qué?, ¿cómo han sabido que Ian estaba aquí?- exclamo exaltada sabiendo que Maura jamás le creería que ella no había hecho nada.

F- Ha entrado ayer por la tarde una notificación anónima y esta mañana la interpol lo ha capturado mientras estaba por irse del país.

Jane salió corriendo de la central mientras maldecía, subió a su coche y manejó lo más rápido que el tránsito le permitió hasta llegar a casa de la forense. Una vez allí golpeó la puerta compulsivamente hasta que vio a Maura aparecer tras ella.

J- Tengo que decirte algo- exclamo mientras avanzaba al interior de la casa,- han capturado a Ian, la policía lo tiene en la central, pero te juro que yo no he dicho nada Maura, debes creerme, yo no emití la orden de búsqueda.- el tono de la detective estaba plagado de frustración y miedo, se envolvía en sus palabras con nerviosismo mientras rogaba que no se fuese todo al diablo por aquel incidente.

M- Lo sé- dijo despreocupada aunque sosteniendo su mala cara.

J- ¿Lo sabes?- exclamo con confusión mientras enarcaba una ceja.

M- Si, yo emití la orden.

J- ¿Por qué?, sabes que soy una idiota y reacciono mal, pero que no hubiese dicho nada.

M- Lo sé, por eso lo he hecho, no podría soportar saber que has perdido tu carrera y tu vida por proteger a un fugitivo.

J- No es a él a quien protejo Maura, es a ti.

M- Ya lo sé Jane, sólo olvídalo y sigamos con nuestras vidas quieres- exclamo con frustración.

J- Mi madre me ha dicho que ayer te marchaste temprano, ¿fuiste a hablar con él verdad?

M- Si, tenía que decirle que estaba enamorada de alguien más y que ya no quería verle.

J- ¿Y porque no me has dicho eso a mí?

M- Pensé que no era necesario, pensé que lo sabrías, no hacía falta decírtelo. – Maura estaba enojada, pero más que eso, estaba dolida con Jane por no haber confiado en que su amor era genuino.

J- Lo siento, fui una idiota- dijo la morena mientras se acercaba a ella y trataba de hablarle de frente, pero la pelirroja se volteó dándole la espalda escondiendo las lágrimas que se escurrían por su cara- más que una idiota, perdóname por favor, no pensé…

M- Nunca piensas Jane…

J- Es verdad, lo admito, soy impulsiva, me comporto como una niña, debí quedarme contigo y hablar sobre cómo te sentías y en lugar me dejé llevar por los celos y el miedo a perderte, lo siento Maura.

M- También yo lo siento- exclamo secándose las lágrimas.

J- ¿Cómo hago para que me perdones?

M- Sólo déjame sola un tiempo quieres.

J- No, no quiero hacerlo, no quiero dejarte sola- se acercó los pocos pasos que quedaban entre ella y la abrazó por la espalda sintiendo como la pelirroja se retorcía y temblaba- perdóname, no quiero perderte Maura, eres el amor de mi vida, tuve miedo cuando apareció Ian porque sé que él es el tuyo.

M- Te equivocas- dijo dándose la vuelta en los brazos de la detective y mirándola a los ojos aún sin parar de llorar- pensé por mucho tiempo que lo era, pero ahora me di cuenta que tu lo eres, eres el amor de mi vida, creí que lo sabías.

J- Lo sé ahora- Jane la beso profundamente mientras apretaba con fuerza su cuerpo contra sí temiendo que la forense se le escapara. – Prométeme que siempre estarás conmigo.

M- Si tú me prometes que dejaras de ser una idiota.

J- Lo intentaré- dijo sonriéndole sin soltarla.

M- De acuerdo, creo que puedo vivir con eso.- ambas sonrieron y se quedaron el resto de la mañana acurrucadas en el sofá tratando de no pensar en que el trabajo aguardaba.- Debes regresar a la comisaría- dijo finalmente la forense apartándose levemente de la morena para poder observarla mejor.

J- Me reportaré enferma, me deben muchos días libres, y prefiero volver cuando tu lo hagas, no soporto al Dr. Pike- Jane hizo una mueca de fastidio mientras Maura sonreía dulcemente al tiempo que se perdía en los ojos cafés de la morena, sabiendo que nada en el mundo podría hacer que se alejase de esa mujer.


	10. Chapter 10

El tintinear de la culpa

La tarde auto proclamada libre que Jane se había tomado, solo le sirvió para machacarse la cabeza. Aunque las cosas con Maura estaban más que solucionadas, había metido la pata a lo grande con su madre, ahora no conforme con que debía contarle lo suyo con la pelirroja, también debía meterse su orgullo bien sabía dónde para que esta la perdonase por tratarla tan groseramente.

M- No debiste hablarle de ese modo, sabes muy bien lo sensible que se pone, sobre todo después de lo de tu padre.

J- Oh por favor no me lo nombres, ya suficiente tengo con su estado de idiotez aguda.

M- De acuerdo, pero vas a tener que jugártelo a lo grande para que Ángela te perdone.

J- Y tú vas a ayudarme porque eres la mejor- exclamo sonriéndole tratando de meterse a la forense en el bolsillo.

M- Aún sigo algo molesta contigo, así que no trates de sobornarme Jane, también tienes que hacer algo para que termine de perdonarte.

J- Bien pero eso podemos arreglarlo muy fácil esta noche doctora Isles- dijo tomándola por la cintura al tiempo que besaba su cuello en forma provocativa.

M- Eso se llama hacer trampa- volteo para rodear su cuello con sus brazos y besarla.

J- ¿Vas a ayudarme entonces?

M- Sabes que sí, pero buscare una forma de cobrármelas luego.

Maura sonrió de lado con picardía y la morena supo de inmediato que en el algún momento se las vería muy feo en el trabajo, y lo peor de todo es que no podría decir nada al respecto.

Esa noche las sábanas de la forense ardieron bajo la intensidad de los besos que se propinaban las dos mujeres, insaciable como siempre, Maura se sumergió en el cuerpo de Jane una y otra vez hasta que la detective acabo desparramada en la cama, con el cabello revuelto y jadeando en busca de oxígeno. Tanto fue el ejercicio nocturno, que a la mañana siguiente no escucho el radio-despertador de la forense, tuvo que ser arrastrada fuera de la cama para poder ponerse en marcha y su ración diaria de café no era suficiente para acabar de despertarla.

F- Que cara tienes, ¿no has dormido?- pregunto Frost curioso al ver las grandes ojeras de la morena.

J- No es asunto tuyo detective entrometido- sonrió al tiempo que ocupaba su lugar junto al escritorio del muchacho.

Fr- Parece que alguien tuvo una noche muy larga y entretenida- exclamo de forma sarcástica Frankie mientras observaba el aspecto de su hermana.

J- ¿A caso trabajamos en un una estética y esta es la hora del cotilleo?- dijo poniéndose sería para que dejasen de tomarle el pelo.

Fr- Estoy seguro que Maura tiene mucho que ver con tu insomnio.

En ese momento un bollo de papel voló por el aire y se estampo en la cabeza del muchacho provocando la risa de los que estaban presenciado la escena.

J- ¡Quieres cerrar la boca!- le recrimino la detective entre dientes tratando de no matarlo- a caso pretendes que todo el mundo se entere.

Fr- Tranquila, no me ha escuchado nadie- el muchacho sonrió una vez más y se perdió tras la puerta de la oficina.

El resto de la mañana fue atormentadoramente lenta, Jane sentía que los párpados le pesaban y que se dormiría sobre los papeles en cualquier momento. A la hora del almuerzo bajo al laboratorio con un par de viandas y se coló a la oficina de Maura para poder descansar y tener un momento tranquilo con la forense.

J- He hablado con el agente Dean- dijo finalmente mientras se recostaba un momento sobre el sofá para descansar los ojos.

M- ¿Ah sí?- pregunto Maura un tanto celosa.

J- Liberarán a Ian, ya tienen lo que necesitaban de él así que le permitirán regresar a África, solo debe llevar un rastreador para que puedan localizarlo si lo necesitan.

M- ¿Por qué me cuentas esto Jane?

J- Creí que tal vez querrías despedirte.

M- ¿Lo dices en serio?- la forense estaba terriblemente sorprendida ante la soltura y relajación de la morena.

J- Si lo digo en serio, confío en ti y creo que ya dejamos en claro lo que sentimos así que no veo el porqué no puedas despedirlo si te apetece hacerlo.

Maura se puso de pié aún sorprendida y se arrodillo junto a la detective que tenía los ojos cerrados. Acarició su cabello revoltoso y depositó un beso sobre sus labios dándose cuenta de lo mucho que debía costarle a Jane conseguir ese grado de confianza con alguien, y se sentía orgullosa de ser ese alguien.

M- Gracias Jane, pero no necesito ver a Ian, yo ya me despedí de él y siento que me quito un gran peso de encima al saber que ya no tengo motivos para guardar ese secreto contigo, detesto ocultarte cosas.

J- ¿Me ocultas cosas?- exclamo abriendo los ojos y enarcando una ceja en señal de intriga.

M- No, ya no, trata de dormir un rato antes de subir otra vez tienes un muy mal aspecto, yo voy a planear la cena para que te disculpes con Ángela.- Jane abrió los ojos una vez más y se sentó en el sofá.

J- Gracias por recordármelo, por un segundo se había ido la culpa.

M- Te lo tienes bien merecido, deberías tomar alguna terapia de control de la ira- para cuando Maura acabó de decir eso un almohadón estampo en su cabeza- auch, vez a lo que me refiero, eres destructiva.

Pocas horas después Maura se retiro de la central para ir a comprar las cosas que necesitaba para la cena de esa noche. Para cuando Jane llegó a casa de la forense la mesa estaba puesta, adornada con las flores favoritas de Ángela, había un buen vino y se podía sentir el aroma de la salsa que la mujer le había enseñado a Maura a preparar, incluso después de admitir que era un secreto familiar, lo que había hecho a la forense sentirse muy acogida por la madre de la morena.

J- Increíble Maura, esta vez sí que te has pasado, pero mi madre se dará cuenta en un segundo de que no ha sido idea mía.- dijo Jane mientras colgaba la chaqueta en el perchero y admiraba el trabajo de la otra mujer.

M- A tu madre solo le importará que te disculpes, no hay ningún motivo por el que le debamos ocultar que yo he organizado todo, además la cena ha sido idea tuya.

J- No, eso también ha sido idea tuya.

M- ¿A si?

J- Si Maura

M- Bueno no importa, Ángela no tiene porque saber esa parte- exclamo restándole importancia sin notar la cara de sorpresa de la morena.

J- Doctora Isles, ¿ese es un dejo de osadía?, ¿a caso estas pensando mentir?

M- Sería solo una mentirilla piadosa.

J- Sigue siendo una mentira, ¿qué haremos con tu brote de urticaria?

M- Creo que lo tengo un tanto controlado- dijo con picardía recordando los últimos acontecimientos en los que tuvo que mentirle a la detective para no declararle sus sentimientos.

J- ¿Quién eres y que has hecho con mi novia?

M- ¿Así que ya soy tu novia?- Maura se rió y se acercó para besar a Jane al tiempo que la arrinconaba contra la mesa flotante. En ese preciso instante la puerta se cerró y la mujer que acababa de entrar se quedó paralizada al observar la escena.

A- ¿Cómo que novia?- dijo al borde de un ataque de nervios mientras abría la boca y los ojos de manera exagerada.

J- Hola mamá- exclamo Jane con un hilo de voz mientras hacia una mueca con su cara rezando para que se la tragara la tierra.


End file.
